Sentimientos no identificados
by Nacex96
Summary: Desde el incidente con Troublemaker, Marinette se encuentra aterrada por que su secreto fue expuesto. Adrien no está seguro de como se siente ante todo aquello y decide indagar, para saber que pasa con Mary, pero una llamada -y a continuación- una serie de situaciones dadas con cierto guitarrista, lo confunden y es hora de buscar explicación a esos Sentimientos no identificados


ANUNCIO: QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTO LO INICIE A ESCRIBIR ANTES DE QUE SE ESTRENARA EL CAP DE TROUBLEMAKER POR LO CUAL NO ES FIEL AL CAPÍTULO, YA QUE APENAS TENIA IDEA DE COMO IBA.

Capitulo uno.

Todo había sido un caos para Marinette, puesto que aquel día no salió como lo había esperado. Terminó bien, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, pero a final de cuentas no era lo que ella hubiera deseado.

Todo su idilio empezó con aquel mentado show. Porque su cantante favorito Jagged Stone estaría en su casa. Ojo, eso no era malo puesto que trabajarían de la mano con aquella estrella y tendrían al grandioso Alec presentando el reality show "en sus zapatos" y todo aquello traería beneficios para la panadería de sus padres. Ella irradiaba felicidad ante ello.

Pero su primer error había sido comentarles a todos sus amigos en la escuela sobre aquello. Ya que era un show en vivo, les informo a todos sobre el canal y hora para así no se perdieran ningún detalle.

Claro, quería que entre su público principalmente se encontrara Adrien —y fue esto último— lo que provoco su caída en aquel circo.

Todo estuvo excelente, era divertido y muy ameno. Quizá el cantante al ser un rebelde no seguía con exactitud las indicaciones de su padre, pero eso hacia entretenido todo aquello. Y Marinette siendo contagiada de la vitalidad y energía del señor Stone, se unió a la preparación de las galletas en aquel show.

Le había indicado al artista y a Penny donde se encontraba el baño, para que Jagged pudiera limpiarse de todo aquel desastre de harina y masa en el que se había convertido.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Jagged? —Pregunta Alec con su camarógrafo al lado —. continuamos grabando en 30 segundos —dijo algo preocupado mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca.

—Se encuentra arriba, en el baño. Sube las escaleras y al fondo a la derecha podrán dar con ellos. Quería lavarse de todo el desastre que se hizo encima —contesta Marinette con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Gracias, linda —dijo mientras empezaban a caminar según lo señalado, con el camarógrafo siguiéndole los pasos.

Y ese había sido el segundo error de Marinette, pero justo en ese momento ella no se enteraba de que ahí mismo había cavado la tumba de su vida social.

—Marinette… —Alya la llamo atónita.

Cuando busco a su amiga y siguió su mirada hacia el pequeño televisor que se encontraba en la panadería pudo ver como las cámaras enfocaban su cuarto.

—Oh miren, parece que está enamorada, incluso tiene más fotos de él que mías —Exclama con emoción Jagged Stone a través de las cámaras—. Es tan lindo que quiero hacer una canción ¡oh sí! —no era una burla, lo decía seriamente enternecido con una ancha y brillante sonrisa—.

Marinette se había quedado congelada por unos segundos y acto seguido corrió escaleras arriba para lograr hacer algo al respecto. Subió los escalones de 4 en 4.

—Marinette ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto apuro? —pregunto la pequeña kwami mientras salía del bolso de portadora—.

—Oh Tikki esto es un desastre. ¡Adrien se dará cuenta que me gusta! —Exclamó con horror—-.

—¿Esa no es la idea, que sepa que lo amas? —pregunto confundida la pequeña—.

—¡Si, pero no es esta la forma! además le dije a todos que vieran el programa —dijo entrando en pánico mientras no paraba en su carrera—.

La pequeña kwami no comprendía del todo a los humanos y sus extrañas maneras de comportarse, pero por el momento debía esconderse. Ya por la noche podrían hablar sobre el asunto, puesto que sentía un poco de pena por Marinette.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Grito con pánico Marinette—.

—Mari, ya los estaba sacando —Se excusaba Penny, mientras empujaba a Jagged y al equipo fuera—.

—Penny ¿estás segura que era harina orgánica? Porque empiezo a sentir comezón y sabes que soy alérgico a la harina normal —Dijo oponiendo resistencia a que lo sacaran de la habitación porque era obvio que en ese momento era más importante su reacción alérgica—.

—Sí, sí, pero primero deben salir de aquí —Decía Penny —lo siento mucho Mary, no queríamos violar tu priva… —Y así fue como la asistente tropezó con uno de los cables de las cámaras haciendo que la transmisión en vivo se perdiera, al desconectarlo en su error.

—¡Hey! Conecta ese cable, estamos perdiendo el tiempo al aire —se quejó molesto Alec, puesto que cada minuto en ese programa valía oro, y por un error de la asistente del cantante podían perder su audiencia—.

—Lo lamento ahora mismo lo arreglo

—Penny, creo que era harina normal ¡Achoo! —Estornudó con fuerza el cantante—.

—¡Salgan todos de mi habitación! —Empujaba a todos Marinette—.

—Lo siento, pero creo que después de violar la privacidad de nuestra hija no podremos seguir con este programa—Aparecía molesta Sabine, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho—.

—¡Tenemos un contrato! —Exclamó Bob, ante lo dicho por la mama de Marinette—

—Penny —Llamó preocupado Jagged Stone que no cesaba de estornudar—.

Y entre llamados, quejas, pedidos, empezó a tener un colapso nervioso, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y la preocupación se adueñaba de su ser haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara levemente. Comenzó a presionar su bolígrafo de manera violenta, era un tic nervioso.

Fue hasta entonces que apareció aquella mariposa negra.

Troublemaker, había estado cerca de quitarles su prodigio a Ladybug. Había sido un akuma complicado, pero al final Chat y ella habían logrado purificarlo y reparar los daños gracias al amuleto encantado.

Penny estaba apenada a pesar de que ni siquiera recordaba que había pasado más allá de su episodio nervioso. Todos les ofrecieron sus disculpas, porque nadie había considerado sus sentimientos ni valorado su arduo esfuerzo. Fue un momento cálido para los presentes.

Al final el programa había sido un éxito.

Antes de que la asistente de Jagged fuera akumatizada, los había sacado a todos de su recamara, y en un arrebato emocional empezó a quitar cada foto del modelo tirándolas al suelo, cuando había logrado calmarse por unos segundos —sabiendo que sí seguía dejándose llevar por las emociones negativas, se vería en un grave problema— Fue el momento que escucho como un nuevo akuma empezaba a hacer destrozos.

Marinette se hallaba en su habitación observando las fotos de Adrien, las cuales se encontraban en el suelo. y ella una a una las recogía.

A pesar de que para la panadería y sus padres había resultado bien y había salvado a París nuevamente, aun se sentía angustiada por el mal momento con Adrien. Penny y Jagged se habían disculpado infinidad de veces por lo sucedido. Mientras Alec y Bob le juraron que eliminarían las escenas en la repetición, pero era demasiado tarde puesto que ella misma había invitado a todos a ver el show en vivo. En esos momentos sus sentimientos eran huracanes que arrasaban con cada parte de su ser, trataba de menguar todo aquello, sin embargo, era muy complicado.

—Hola, princess… —Escucho la voz del felino a las afueras de su habitación mientras suavemente empujaba la escotilla para asomar con pena—.

—Chat… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y terminaba de abrir la trampilla—.

—quería saber… ¿cómo te encuentras? ya sabes por todo esto del akuma —Dijo con clara preocupación en su verdosa mirada, pero ocultando las segundas intenciones en su pregunta—.

—Gracias por preocuparte minino, pero estoy muy bien —y esto último lo dijo en suspiro pesado, cargado de angustia y estrés —. Gracias a ustedes —Forzó una sonrisa que salió más bien como una mueca—.

—No pareces muy bien, my lady ¿Qué sucede? Quizá este gato pueda ayudar —guiñó un ojo coqueto y tomaba la mano de la azabache mientras la conducía al diván, para que tomara asiento, en comodidad, así le contara el porqué de su estado—.

Chat noir estaba algo alterado por lo sucedido en aquel día, por todo lo que vio en la televisión. Quiso restarle importancia pensando que Marinette era una fan más, pero había algo dentro de él que le quemaba y no podía estar tranquilo ante ello. Sabía que Marinette no hablaría con él, en su identidad de civil; Adrien, pero como chat noir la cosa es distinta. Por alguna extraña razón la franco-china comunicaba con más tranquilidad con el súper héroe que con el modelo.

—Hoy a pesar de que el show fue un éxito. Pasó algo... que quizá arruine una buena amistad —con pesadumbre expresó la ojizarca—. No quiero perderlo —dijo mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos—.

Chat tenía el corazón en la boca puesto que sintió que ella había leído sus pensamientos, ya que siguió el hilo de ellos, pero no espero que fuera tan directa ante ello. Ambos estaban preocupados por el mismo asunto.

—¿Por qué perderías una amistad por un show my princess? —Insistió casi ansioso—.

—Porque él no querrá verme de nuevo. No después de que en televisión nacional revelaran mi secreto —ella estrujaba en su mano una de las fotos de Adrien, aquella foto con la bufanda celeste que le había regalado por su cumpleaños—.

—¿secreto? —trató de sonar incrédulo el súper héroe. —Marinette dime ¿a ti te gusta Adrien Agreste?

Chat tomaba su mano y se había sentado a un lado de ella en el diván, estaban a escasos centímetros. El corazón de ambos latía con frenesí. Casi podían jurar que el otro podía escuchar el golpeteo incesante de sus corazones.

—Yo…

Adrien no sabía realmente que quería escuchar, temía escuchar un "si", pero a la vez sabía que se sentiría desilusionado ante una respuesta negativa. ¡Que contradictorio!

—yo… —Marinette estaba en un conflicto interno sobre hablar o no sobre ello, pues sabía que chat era alguien digno de su confianza, pero no sabía si en su vida como civil este tenía alguna relación con el Agreste, aunque le parecía casi imposible, no podía simplemente dejarse llevar—.

—tu… —Adrien estaba al borde de la locura y quería instarla a continuar, pero por alguna razón aquella proximidad, las mejillas sonrosadas de Marinette y como se mordía el labio inferior con nervio, mientras recapacitaba en una respuesta, simplemente se le antojaba hermosa. En su mente solo podía pensar en el Cómo se sentiría besarla—.

Se dejaban llevar por el momento, era claro, puesto que sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono de Marinette. Ambos se alejaron de inmediato y la azabache parecía no reaccionar ante la llamada pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

El gato —luego de un suspiro frustrado— levantó del lugar y en un acto de amabilidad pasó el celular a la ojizarca, respetando la privacidad de ella evito ver al remitente.

—gracias —dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos el aparato y contestaba —Hola —Fue su seco saludo, aun sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas por lo vivido hacía tan solo unos segundos—.

Chat noir estaba por irse por donde había llegado, volteo una vez más para despedirse de la chica y así volver a su propia habitación para pensar mejor en lo sucedido.

—Ah hola Luka, disculpa no reconocí tu voz —dijo volviendo a la realidad—. bueno no es que quiera decir que tengas una voz común porque no la tienes tu voz es hermosa, digo tu eres lindo, quiero decir cantas lindo —Marinette opto por callar y respirar por unos segundos, no lograba comprender porque le pasaba también con Luka, ella quería a Adrien no a Luka, apenas se conocían—.

Por alguna extraña razón al escuchar a Marinette mencionar al joven Couffaine, algo en su estómago se revolvió, sin saber cómo llamar a aquel sentimiento decidió aguardar unos segundos más y escuchar la causa de su llamada. ¿no se supone que es un chico mayor? Debería llamar a chicas de su edad.

Se sorprendió por el camino que tomaban sus pensamientos. Quizá tanta agitación lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Ah, yo me encuentro muy bien. Ya sabes Ladybug y Chat noir llegaron a la escena justo a tiempo y nos salvaron—ella le dedicó una mirada y una tímida sonrisa a chat, en muestra de agradecimiento—.

Este trato de devolverle el gesto, pero no fue tan sincero como hubiera deseado, puesto en que su interior seguía en una lucha consigo mismo.

—"Vamos, no latas con tanta fuerza. Me estas confundiendo" —en sus pensamientos, el rubio le recriminaba a su corazón—.

—¿Adrien? ¿Por qué preguntas por él? —ella empezó a reirá de nervios, pero su reflejaba aflicción y vergüenza—.

Adrien se sintió curioso, pero también sabía que debía darle su espacio a Marinette. Quedarse a escuchar más era como violar su privacidad y le parecía muy desconsiderado de su parte. Volvería mañana con más tiempo y disposición para continuar con su charla.

Se acercó sorpresivamente a Marinette y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla acompañado de un Guiño coqueto. Y salió a través de la escotilla para dar a la terraza. Apenas estuvo en el exterior, tomó una gran bocanada de aire que dejo escapar en un largo suspiro y así calmar su desbocado corazón.

—¿Qué he hecho? —se preguntó a sí mismo, después de recapacitar en que habia besado a Marinette, claro solo había sido un beso inocente y casto en la mejilla sonrosada de la azabache, pero un beso al fin—.

— _Marinette_ —escucho al otro lado de la línea

—¡Ah, sí! Disculpa, creí a ver visto a un gato por la ventana —No era del todo una mentira, además se asomaba para ver si aún Chat Noir seguía cerca—.

— _te pregunte que_ ¿ _que era ese modelo para ti_? —se notaba en su voz la impaciencia, pero ella omitió ese detalle al estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

—yo… yo admiro mucho a Gabriel agreste —empezó nerviosa— y él es su padre y claro Adrien es un modelo espectacular—comenzó a hablar atropelladamente— Y el es un gran amigo, muy buen amigo, es amable, atento, listo y se esfuerza mucho —su faceta de enamorada relució por un momento— pero solo somos amigos, las fotos es porque… quiero diseñar algo para el —dijo sin pensar del todo— ¡Un regalo! Si como amiga y fan, además quien mejor que un modelo para juzgar mi talento —Una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa se pintó en su cara a pesar de que solo Tikki seria testigo de ese momento. No quería mentirle a Luka, pero aun sentía pena por confesar la verdad y peor con él. No estaba clara del porqué—. Pero creo que Adrien después de esto estará incomodo ante mi presencia, ya que le dije que viera el show —nuevamente había recapacitado en la situación que se encontraba y deprimió.

— _Ma-ma Marinette —_ dijo risueño, tratando de animarla un poco con esa broma personal —. _Él es tu amigo, y si es tan listo como dices, el no querrá perder esa amistad que han formado, pero debes explicarle bien lo acontecido, porque esta situación se presta a malos entendidos._

—Tienes razón —dijo sintiéndose culpable por haberle mentido cuando él estaba ahí –aunque sea por vía telefónica- preocupado por ella y tomándose la molestia de aconsejarla—.

Adrien había escuchado aquello ultimo dicho por la chica, puesto que aún no se había retirado, se había quedado estático al escuchar su nombre. Sintió alivio –al menos una parte de el- al saber que simplemente Marinette lo admiraba como modelo y lo apreciaba amigo. Sus palabras lo llenaron de gozo, pero por alguna razón rompió algo dentro de él. No entendía porque, si esa respuesta esperaba, pero le molestaba a la vez, y le remordía.

Pero principalmente le molestaba que todo eso lo dijera a Luka. ¡No tenía nada de malo! El rubio lo sabía, el guitarrista Couffaine no era malo al contrario era un chico amable, pero empezaba a despertar en él un sentimiento de posesividad hacia Marinette que —ya en este punto— no entendía, pero luego tendría tiempo para pensar con claridad en ese asunto, en ese momento debía llegar a la mansión antes de que se enteraran de que no estaba en su habitación y antes de que se acabara su transformación. Tomo su bastón y con apoyo de él se impulsó para llegar hasta el tejado de otro edificio y empezó su recorrido hasta su hogar, la mansión Agreste.

Un nuevo día daba comienzo y Marinette no deseaba levantar de su cama, no por sueño —ya que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche— sino porque no se sentía lista para afrontar a la realidad que le esperaba al salir de su casa.

—Marinette, no podrás esconderte toda la vida —le decía la kwami—. Además, tienes que ir a clases, podrás suspender si faltas.

Marinette ni siquiera tenía ganas de quejarse con Tikki puesto que ya su madre, Alya, Luka y la kwami la habían aconsejado para ese momento, pero simplemente ¡No estaba preparada!

Sin ganas empezó a vestirse para al fin empezar con ese nuevo día escolar. La criatura roja estaba sorprendida, puesto que esperaba más quejas y lloriqueos de su portadora, ya que esta era muy sensible, pero Tikki estaba feliz de que se afrontara al problema de frente, un gran paso a madurar.

Adrien estaba impaciente. Sabía que su amiga azabache acostumbraba llegar tarde, pero hoy más que nunca esos minutos le parecían horas.

Cuando llegó al colegio, más temprano de lo habitual, las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar cuchicheaban a su espalda y lo miraban "discretamente" –aunque fallaban drásticamente ante esto último- les resto importancia, puesto que ya se imaginaba cual era el tema del día. Con la llegada de Nino y Alya, salvadores del día –o al menos de la incomodidad del momento- Las miradas asesinas que dedicaba la morena era en definitiva aterradoras y con esta "técnica suprema" lograba dividir esos grupos de cotillas.

—Adrien, viste el programa ayer —más que pregunta era una aclaración de parte de los ojos ámbar, mientras la chica lo inspeccionaba minuciosamente, el rubio solo atino a sonreír nervioso, implorando con la mirada ayuda a su amigo—.

—Nena, creo que es suficiente —Dijo Nino mientras apartaba a su novia de su amigo, acción en apoyo y auxilio del ojiverde, el cual parecía que huiría en cualquier momento ante la intensidad de Alya—.

—Ya, Ya. ¿Qué opinas ante todo esto? —Dijo la joven en voz baja, no quería provocar más rumores en la escuela, pero tampoco quería hacer que su amiga azabache se enfrentara sola a algo tan desconocido como lo era el corazón del Agreste —. ¿Qué opinas sobre Marinette?

Adrien no sabía que decir y nuevamente buscaría apoyo en su amigo Nino, el cual —como el mayor traidor— volteo hacia otro lado, evitando así encontrar con su mirada de súplica. Como en cualquier otro momento debía contestar "Es solo una amiga" Era sencillo, solamente cuatro palabras, pero por alguna razón no quería siquiera pronunciarlas, porque ni el mismo estaba claro de que si Marinette era solo una amiga.

—¡Tú amas a Ladybug! Concéntrate —Pensaba Adrien, nuevamente en su lucha interior—-.

—¡Hey! —Se escuchó una voz masculina y relajada a poca distancia de ellos—. Disculpen la interrupción —Hablaba muy alto a pesar de sonar tan tranquilo—. No pude evitar escuchar su conversación y creo que no deberías preocuparte —mientras rodeo con su brazo los hombros de Adrien —. Este chico Adrien y Marinette son muy buenos amigos, y ella es una gran admiradora del trabajo de su padre —aun hablando con voz alta y clara mientras observaba a los alrededores como los chismosos cambiaban de expresión y empezaban a cambiar la historia —. ¿no es así? —preguntó con una sonrisa, que lo invitaba a dar una respuesta positiva.

Adrien se sentía incómodo y molesto. Incomodo ante la aparición repentina de Luka y en la situación en la que se veía inmiscuido y le molestaba de sobremanera que el Couffaine aparentara ser el gran salvador del momento –parte de él sabía que el mayor solo lo hacía con buena intención, pero igual le crispaba los nervios la familiaridad con la que hablaba de Marinette—. Acomodo su postura, poniéndose firme y reafirmar su altura, pero de igual manera el rubio era aún más bajo que Luka y eso también le causaba molestia. Se sentía en desventaja, él era mayor y por ende llegaba a ser más maduro y alto.

—¡Agh! ¿desventaja de que o por quién? ¡Amo a Ladybug no a Marinette! —se recriminaba, como llevaba haciendo desde el día anterior —.

—Si es verdad, Marinette es una gran amiga y una gran diseñadora, dicho sea de paso —Dijo con una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa—.

—Estoy seguro que si —le contestó Luka devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ante esto los pocos espectadores que habían quedado en escena se retiraron, ya que era muy conocido que la franco-china había sido ganadora del concurso el diseño de un bombín, hecho por Gabriel Agreste y también era ben sabido que ella y el joven modelo eran muy amigos desde la entrada al colegio de este. Así que el escándalo de las fotos, solo era un malinterpretado rumor, volviendo todo aquello aburrido. La pareja de morenos se encontraba expectante ante cualquier reacción o movimiento de los jóvenes frente suyo.

—Ya se han ido todos los mirones —risueño exclamó, mientras se apartaba un poco de Adrien —. Gracias —fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse y como despedida les dedico una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano—.

—-Lo hice por Marinette —contestó en voz baja Adrien, sin estar seguro del porqué, era claro que Luka solo quería eliminar los rumores, pero no quería darle el gusto de seguir siendo el héroe, en todo caso ese papel era suyo, él era Chat noir de todas maneras—.

—Lo sé —Contestó Luka, deteniendo su andar por unos segundos —Y por eso mismo ¡Gracias! —Le reafirmó con gesto alegre, mostrando sus pulcros y hermosos dientes, dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás—.

Adrien estaba estático, con la boca levemente abierta Su cara era un poema, no sabía que decir o hacer, aunque ya no había porque decir o hacer. La frustración creció de nuevo en él.

Mientras los morenos que se mantuvieron en silencio todo ese tiempo, además de sorprendidos tenían un hilo de distintos pensamientos y sentimientos.

—interesante —pensaba Alya con una macabra sonrisa, mientras se divertía con el rumbo que tomaba toda aquella situación—-.

Nino por su parte estaba aterrado por su novia y preocupado por su amigo. El moreno dejo escapar un suspiro mientras era salvado por la campana y así eran arrastrados al aula de clase.

Después de todo el asunto de la llamada de la noche anterior de Luka y su gesto altruista de hace un momento, El modelo estaba ansioso por la llegada de la azabache, y así poder hablar con ella como debía hacerse. Ayer él estaba asustado por la respuesta que ella pudiera darle, temía que ella le amara y no corresponderle ya que el amaba a Ladybug, la súper heroína de París, pero hoy, después de los últimos acontecimientos -ya mencionados- con Luka, solo sentía la necesidad de afirmar los sentimientos de la ojizarca hacia él y no dejar que la separaran de su lado. ¡Pero él no la amaba! ¿Por qué sentirse así?

Le dio vueltas y vueltas a la cuestión, hasta que llegó a la conclusión más convincente que se pudo dar así mismo. Marinette es esa dulce personita que a pesar de que llega ser algo torpe y nerviosa. En algunas ocasiones era valiente y justa —como Ladybug— y quizá ese pequeño y ocasional parentesco era el que había confundido a su corazón, además el podría tener muchas fanáticas, pero en temas amorosos no tenía tanta experiencia puesto la poca vida social que tuvo hasta entrar al colegio. Y como último –y tercer punto- Marinette había sido su primera amiga, lejos de la zona de confort que su padre le había creado. ¡Claro que quería a Marinette! Solo es que en esos momentos su corazón confundido, su poca experiencia y el hecho de que era una persona importante para él, lo habían vuelto una persona celosa, puesto que temía perder a su amiga, a su mejor amiga.

—¡Si eso es! Quiero a Marinette como una mejor amiga y ante todo me da miedo perderla o que se aleje por culpa de otros chicos —se auto convenció de esa manera—. Debo hablar pronto con ella, aclarar todo este asunto y así seguir siendo buenos amigos. Y con todas las cartas sobre las mesas, estos sentimientos de posesividad se irán ¡sencillo! —Pensaba el joven agreste con felicidad, levantaba la vista, por fin saliendo de sus pensamientos, cuando por la puerta observó a Marinette.

La muchacha cubría su rostro colorado con sus manos mientras estaba teniendo uno de sus episodios nerviosos entre el hacer y no hacer, Adrien dejó escapar una risita al pensar en lo divertida y adorable que se miraba de esa manera. El modelo saludaría a Marinette y la instaría en apurarse a pasar y tomar asiento, pero notó que ella no estaba sola puesto que charlaba con alguien, ella hablaba bajo pues su voz en el salón se escuchaba como apenas un murmullo.

—Marinette, hermano ¿Qué hacen en el pasillo? —preguntó con tranquila seriedad Juleka mientras ingresaba en el salón—.

—Luka —le Llamó Rose —. Si no te apuras en volver a tu salón el director Damocles te encontrará acá y ambos estarán en problemas —. Y dicho su consejo entro al salón detrás de Juleka—.

Luka —que al parecer todo ese tiempo estuvo apoyado contra la pared— de movía poco a poco mientras, en los últimos pasos que le faltaban a la ojizarca, le acompañaba.

—Mucha suerte ma-ma-Marinette —dijo con clara coquetería el Couffaine, depositando un beso en la frente de la chica. Dio la vuelta siempre sonriente y se retiró, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y sin mirar atrás—.

Marinette ingresaba con un rostro sonrosado y una sonrisa soñadora, como cual enamorada. Cuando Marinette dio dos pasos más, encontrándose frente al escritorio que compartían Nino y Adrien., ella detuvo de pronto ya que Adrien se había levantado rápida y violentamente, ante sorpresa de todos los presentes, y por un momento pareció que él quería decirle algo y ella palideció ante las posibilidades, pero el modelo recapacitó por un momento al ver el rostro temeroso y apenado de Mari y la sorpresa con la que sus compañeros lo miraban.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Y a pesar de recriminarse mentalmente por su actuar, se situó al lado de Marinette la tomó del brazo y empezó a andar. Ella se encontraba estupefacta y Adrien parecía no querer reaccionar ante sus acciones, debía cesar, pero no quería y así fue como la condujo a los casilleros.

—Marinette, necesito —empezó el rubio— necesito hablar contigo, ¡debes aclararme algo! —su voz no sonaba alta, pero si desesperada—.

Marinette tragó grueso, sabía que tendría que hablar con el algún momento del día, pero no esperaba que tan temprano, o que Adrien estaría tan ansioso como para no temer a perder la primera clase. Debía encontrar una excusa y salir de allí, aun no se sentía lista para sincerarse o engañar —no se decidía aun— al Agreste.

—yo…

—Mari ¿que sientes por Luka? —esa fue la pregunta que escapó de los labios del Blondo, dejando a Marinette congelada.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que atino a articular.

¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando?

Tan solo ayer estaba preocupada por lo sucedido con Penny Rolling y Jagged Stone y el asunto de las fotografías. Preocupada porque Adrien descubriría que ella lo amaba en secreto, preocupada por lo que le preguntaría o la incomodidad que existiría entre ambos y entre todos los escenarios posibles, la pregunta sobre Luka simplemente parecía fuera de lugar.


End file.
